


Forces of Nature Can't Be Fought

by lanagotconed20



Series: Road Trip [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanagotconed20/pseuds/lanagotconed20
Summary: We know where Korra stands, but I figured it was time Asami admitted it to herself too. They're both in love, but too afraid of scaring the other off with the depth of their feelings that have developed in such a short time. The next fic I post will very likely be what we've all been waiting for. ;)
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Road Trip [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136540
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92





	Forces of Nature Can't Be Fought

**Author's Note:**

> We know where Korra stands, but I figured it was time Asami admitted it to herself too. They're both in love, but too afraid of scaring the other off with the depth of their feelings that have developed in such a short time. The next fic I post will very likely be what we've all been waiting for. ;)

A breeze ruffled the pages of Asami’s book, making loose strands of her hair drift into her face. It was a warm, sunny afternoon, and she had decided to sit out on the front porch while Korra went out for a run. Absentmindedly reaching a hand up to brush it out of her face, her eyes tried not to lose her place on the page.

In the distance, she thought she heard the fall of heavy footsteps. Korra had been gone for a little more than an hour, so she looked up to search for her, all too ready for her return.

Running across the field in a dead sprint, it looked as though she and Naga were in a race to the finish. Her hair had come undone from her small ponytail, as it so often did even in activities much less vigorous. Between the two of them, it sounded like a horse galloping towards her.

Vaulting herself over the barbed wire by grabbing the top of a fence post to stabilize her leap, Naga ducking under, the latter regained her footing faster and beat Korra to the front porch, drenching Asami with a slobbery welcome.

“Well hi there,” Asami said, rubbing Naga’s ears while Korra jogged towards her. “Did you two have fun?”

Gasping for breath, Korra walked circles with her hands over head. “If I had two more legs like she does, I would have won,” she said as she stopped near the base of the steps, controlling her breathing to lower her heart rate back to normal.

Seeing Korra in her light blue sports bra and running shorts, hair a mess, sweaty all over, and breathing heavily, was incidentally doing absolutely _nothing_ to lower Asami’s own heart rate. To avoid staring, she thumbed through her book to find her bookmark. “I’m sure you would have. You’re lucky to have found a dog that can even keep up with you!” She found her bookmark but pretended she didn’t, desperate to hold onto a reason to not gawk at her girlfriend. “How far did you run anyway?”

Flipping over her wrist to look at her Fitbit, she adjusted the small screen to find what she was looking for. “About 8.5 miles, according to this. Not too bad! Felt like a lot farther, though.”

Placing her bookmark to hold her spot, Asami was out of things to keep her hands busy, and now there was no reason to _not_ watch Korra do her post running stretches. It seemed as though the more Korra cooled herself down, the more she inadvertently heated Asami up in the process.

Standing with her feet spread wide, Korra leaned over to place her hands on the ground, giving Asami a full view of what she’d relied on all her resolve to keep her hands off of these past two months. She’d never known a sports bra to be quite so cruel.

All too soon, she stood back up. Asami could feel the heat on her cheeks, and she hoped Korra was too preoccupied to notice.

Flopping down on the grass, she straightened her legs out and reached for her toes. Strong arms extended out that Asami had felt around her plenty of times before (though never seemingly enough), but something about them being covered in sweat, the afternoon sun accentuating the shading of her toned muscles _just_ so, made Asami want to admire them with more than just her eyes.

“Are you enjoying your reading?”

_Not as much as I’m enjoying other things._ “Yeah, I am. It’s a nice day out.”

“Sure is,” she replied as she stretched her arms over her head and fell back onto the grass. “I feel good after a run like that, but _so_ exhausted.”

Trying and _failing_ to keep her mind off of all the ways that she herself could leave Korra even _more_ exhausted, she placed her chin on her hand as she leaned forward. “I imagine so. I’ve never even come close to 8 miles.”

“I bet I could work you up to it,” Korra said with a heavy sigh. She was laying in the sun - she was in her happy place.

_If you only noticed the ways you’re working me up to something else._ “Hmm, maybe so.”

“Will it bother you if I just lay out here with you for a while? I feel like I could pass out. The warmth is just so relaxing.” She’d already closed her eyes, breath completely recovered.

“It would bother me just terribly,” Asami said sarcastically, wishing she could make Korra hear the tortured tone in her voice of exactly how bothered she was becoming just by Korra’s _existence_ a mere 10 feet away. She had promised both herself and Korra to not pressure her into anything she wasn’t ready for - but she couldn’t deny that she was only a woman, a woman with desires that were well beyond her control, and she was admittedly growing weary of suppressing them.

“I suppose you’ll just have to suffer, then.” She could already hear Korra’s voice drifting away, softer as she relaxed.

_Suffer as I have been, and suffer I suppose I will._

She turned her attention back to her book, mind and body both imploring for a distraction - but it was useless. After reading the same sentence ten times, she set it back down. Running a hand over her hair to smooth it down, her fingers caught on the pencil she had stuck in her ponytail from where she’d been taking notes on some work earlier. An idea formed in her mind.

_Maybe I can focus my pining into something a bit more productive._

Opening up her book to the back cover, she finally found a rational reason to study Korra’s body other than to simply appease her own growing need. Sketching her outline, she began to detail the lines of the body that beautifully haunted her thoughts and dreams.

Once she finished the preliminary sketch, she realized that she would need to move a little closer to really note the shading of each contour of muscle. The light falling through the leaves onto Korra was too perfect - she craved to detail this moment fully. She watched the even rise and fall of Korra’s chest, and she figured she was too out of it to hear Asami move closer.

From the porch swing to the top step, Asami was able to study her subject only a fraction better. This would never do.

_One more step down - just one more. That’s all._

Despite Asami’s movement, Korra never stirred.

_Okay. One more. That’s reasonable. I need to convey true detail here… a little closer, then I can make it perfect._

Only slightly ashamed of how little self control she actually had, she eventually moved to sit cross-legged on the grass next to her. _Much better._

For almost a half hour she moved the tip of her pencil across the paper, lost in her admiration, but finally finding much needed focus. It did little to abate the burning curiosity in both her body and mind - but every tiny bit helped.

Her pencil stopped involuntarily as she became _too_ focused on her subject, once again.

How envious she felt of the rays of light, bathing Korra’s body in the ways that her own body craved to.

Smooth, tanned skin _beseeched_ her touch. Her own body hummed with an unfamiliar but welcome energy as her eyes drank in the sight of the woman she was coming to truly love. This was more than lust - this was a desire that ran deeper, deeper than any desire she’d ever felt towards another person. Throughout her life and fleeting romances, she’d known only a stark contrast between a heart desire and a physical desire, two sides of the same coin - but now, looking down at Korra, they were the same, blended together so well that there was no discernible difference at all.

Looking at her legs, strong, lean, and long - was this any different than an open stretch of road that begged to be raced?

Looking at her torso, so decidedly cut but so feminine at the same time, soft and smooth - how keenly Asami felt the wanton need in her own core, in her own center of gravity - was it not akin to looking and longing to come home after you’ve been away too long?

Looking at her chest, her perfect breasts that she had yet to receive permission to admire fully, and for the _thousandth_ time her tattoo - was this any different than the sun being called down to the horizon, a true inevitability?

Looking at her face, her sweet, still, kind face - were her lips not the last piece of a puzzle, pleading to be put in its final place onto Asami’s own?

This desire that Asami felt was multilayered and multifaceted, full of undiscovered depths, and all she wanted to do was to dive in and decidedly drown in it.

What she felt for Korra was beautiful.

What she felt for Korra was love.

The most natural beauty emanated _constantly_ from her, no matter what she was doing - but here in her element, outside and in the sun, languid and free - well, Asami was for the current moment content to simply bask in her glow.

Days before, after Korra had teased her so with those damned fake lips, the tension in her body had only intensified. How many times she had imagined and dreamed of how differently she wanted that moment to play out? Too many to count by now.

She wanted to smother Korra in her love, in every possible way that she could express it - every cell of her being begged for it. She wasn’t sure if Korra was ready to hear those words yet, or even if she was ready to speak them herself, but her body sought to articulate it for her.

Unconsciously, she raised a hand to touch her, innocently, anywhere. Perhaps forces of nature could often be reckoned with, but they are not meant to be fought.

But still - was it worth disturbing Korra’s peace? She hesitated.

Korra opened her eyes slowly. “I was wondering how long you’d be able to keep from doing that,” she said. It wasn’t a tease. It was an admittance, spoken softly. “I’ve been trying to lay still for you for an eternity, but even _I’m_ losing it a little.”

_Ah_. She needed to work on her stealth. Placing a hand on her stomach, tracing her fingers across her abs, she felt Korra release a breath. “What gave me away?”

A small smile tugged the corners of Korra’s lips upward. “Your breathing.”

In an attempt to maintain her composure, she must have channeled some deep breaths without even realizing. She’d have to remember that.

Holding Asami’s hand in place, unwilling to relinquish her touch, she moved onto her side, propping herself on her elbow. She gave her hand a quick squeeze before replacing it on the grass so Asami could continue. “You make me feel more beautiful than I’ve ever felt. How do you do that?”

If she felt this way in Asami’s _restraint -_ “If only you’d let me show you fully how beautiful you really are.”

Korra’s eyes held hers. There was something there - obvious desire of her own, but an undercurrent of fear that Asami couldn’t ignore, even if her own needs fought to overpower it sometimes.

Leaning down to kiss her sweetly, she decided to at least take full advantage of the privileges that she had already been given.

Whatever Korra needed, Asami would be - even patient.


End file.
